Death and reincarnation
by November Red Angel
Summary: Death is a part of life but what if you got a second chance at living life perhaps a digital one? Let's find out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Digimon, I only own this story and my original characters(OCs)

Death and Reincarnation

Chapter One – Prolouge

**-Location: Maple Pine Street, United States Missouri-**

**-Time: 7:50 Am-**

On a normal day like any other, four friends were walking down the street on their way to Sakura high school in Maple City Missouri. These four friends were all in their junior year at their school. The one on the far left was a blond woman with stunning red eyes and wore an all yellow colored dress with matching high heels, her name was Maggie. The one on the far right was also a blond woman with crystal blue eyes but was wearing a white tank top, a pair of purple shorts, and had a pair of black loafers on; her name was Renée (Pronounced Rin-knee). The one on the inner left was a red haired individual with matching red eyes, wearing blue skater gear with red flame patterns on it, his name was Drake. Finally the one on the inner right had black hair with yellow tips on each strand of hair and was wearing black skater gear with a yellow smiley face on the helmet, he was just known by his friends as pride, because no one knew his real name, he didn't even know it himself. They were chatting with each other about what their weekend was like and normal high school things like their upcoming test.

All four: Whhhhhhaaaaatttttt! We have a test coming up?!

Me: NO BREAKING THE FORTH WALL!

All four: Sorry…

Me: …You're still doing it.

Me: …*Clears throat* sorry about that let's continue shall we?

So have you guys studied for the upcoming history test yet? Renée asked.

All three shook their heads no.

Really? Renée deadpanned.

Sorry I had a soccer match to practice for so I didn't get around to it yet. Said Drake.

I went shopping with Pride at the mall both days so I didn't have time to study either. Replied Maggie.

I would have done it but Maggie wouldn't stop bugging me until I went with her to the mall on both days. Stated Pride.

They were so focused with their conversation they didn't see the oncoming semi-truck heading straight for them. They ended up a bloodied mess on the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Digimon, I only own this story and my original characters(OCs)

Death and Reincarnation

Chapter Two

-Location: Digital world unknown area-

-Time: Unknown-

Pov: Maggie

"Ugh... what hit me? Oh yeah, a semi-truck. Wait I minute, how am I alive and why does my body feel heavy?" I examined myself and noticed I didn't exactly look human anymore. I had blue scales, golden armor all over my body, a white chest, and still had my red eyes. I should have been shocked at this, but my worry for my friends fate was far worse. Feeling like I'd rather start looking rather than wait for them to find me, I started walking.

Pov: Renée

"Ugh, crap! I feel like I got a brick thrown at my head, and why does my body feel so itchy all of a sudden?" I took a look at myself and noticed I didn't exactly have a human appearance anymore, unless having golden fur everywhere but on my chest and below my neck, fox ears, tail and muzzle and purple gauntlets on my arms with Taoist's symbol on them and white fur everywhere else, counts as a human appearance. Not wanting to be by myself much longer, I started in search of the others.

Pov: Drake

"What the hell happened? Oh yeah that truck driver was on her phone while driving and the bitch hit us. Wait a minute how the **** am I still alive?" I walked over to a pool of water and looked at my reflection in it. "_Well that explains it"_ I thought to myself. I had blue scales all over my body and white scales on my stomach, I had a flame colored helmet on my head and 3 clawed flame gauntlets on my hands and feet, and a flame colored breast plate on my chest. "Well I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore." Alright time to find the others, I thought to myself.

Pov: Pride

"Alright did anyone get the number of that bitch?! Seriously what the hell? I ranted to myself, wait how am I even conscious now. Shouldn't I be dead? Wait a minute my body feels different, and why do I feel like I have an extra eye or something. I looked into a nearby pond. I noticed some changes in my body, for one I actually did have a third - red colored - eye with a black helmet covering it, blond hair leaking out the back, I also had a leather jacket and biker gloves and boots on, I had a gray face with two canines sticking out, and a nice dragon like tail connected to my rear. "I need to find the others, don't I? Well better get started then."

Pov: Unknown

"They have finally arrived and now the games can begin. Let's have fun Digi destined, I'll have fun destroying you, Mwahahahahahahaha!"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

*A red furred Lucario looks through the reviews*

?: "Hmm looks like November's already gotten more reviews for this story than for his other one…"

*Now I walk in*

?: "Set(Pronounced Seth) what are you doing?"

*The red furred Lucario, now named Set, looks at me*

Set: "Oh hey November, I'm just looking at the reviews for your newest story, Death and Reincarnation, it's already more popular than Spyro Hearts is."

November: "I'm just happy someone reviewed this one at all, the only one who reviewed Spyro Hearts was my friend, Draconic Starblade."

*A dull thump is heard on the roof*

"Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

*A kunai gets thrown at my head*

*Naruto shows up at my window*

"****ing Narrators! Kill all of you!"

*Set looks at Naruto with a 'Are you serious' look*

"Naruto this ain't the NinjaBridge's Abridged Version of your show! So get the **** out!"

*Kicks Naruto out the window and into the ice cold lake*

"Now let's get today's chapter started, but first the disclaimer."

Disclaimer: November doesn't own Digimon, he only owns this story and his original characters (OCs)

Set: Now read on!

Death and Reincarnation

Chapter Three

-Location: Digital world unknown area-

-Time: Unknown-

Pov: Pride

I had found the others a few hours ago and we trying to come to grips with the fact that we're dead and that well we look like creatures out that show we watched when we were kids, what was it called again? Oh yeah, Digimon, that was it! We all recognized what we've become after that. Maggie had become a Magnamon. A ultimate/armored level, Vaccine attribute whose attacks are: "Magna Blaster" in which it shoots missiles or beams from its armor, "Magna Explosion" in which it releases all the energy from the Digi egg of miracles into one large explosion, "Magna Punch" in which it punches the enemy, and "Magna Kick" in which it kicks the enemy.

Renée had become a Renamon. A rookie level, Data Attribute whose attacks are: "Diamond Storm" in which it fires off multiple shards of energy leaves, "Power Paw" in which its body glows with a bright blue flame before it rushes at the enemy with a punch, "Palm Strike" in which it attacks with a strong hand strike, "Swift Strike" in which it attacks with a swift hand chop, and "Spin Kick" in which it attacks with multiple roundhouse kicks.

Next, Drake had become a Flamedramon. A champion/armor level, Vaccine attribute whose attacks are: "Fire Rocket" in which it surrounds itself in an aura of fire and then shoots towards its opponent like a rocket, and "Flaming Fist" in which it punches its opponent with a fiery fist.

And for some reason I became a Beelzemon. A mega level, Virus attribute whose attacks are: "Double Impact" in which it rapidly fires multiple rounds with the dual shotguns Berenjena, "Darkness Claw" in which it slashes an enemy with its claws infused with dark energy, "Quick Shot" in which it rapidly shoots foes using Berenjena, "Heartbreak Shot" in which it Locks on to an enemy's heart and takes it down with one shot, and "Primal Orb" In which it throws an explosive crystal ball.

Oddly enough Maggie was a royal knight digimon and I was a demon lord digimon I think it was either gluttony or pride. Damn anime and wikimon website, so which one is it man? It can't be both! I was pulled out of my musings when someone cried out, "Puppet Pummel" We all quickly dodged the attack strange we had these bodies for not even a day yet, and we've already can use them like we had them our whole lives. We looked at our opponent a Puppetmon - A mega level, Virus attribute whose attacks are: "Puppet Pummel" in which it packs gunpowder into its revolver style hammer and attacks with its hammer or shoots bullets from its hammer, "Drill Nose" in which it drills the enemy with its metallic nose, "Flying Cross Cutter" in which it throws its wood cross like a boomerang, "Giant Wooden Man" in which it creates a big man in the form of a house and attacks with it, and "Wires Choking" in which Wires come from its fingers and control its opponents like marionettes.

One thing was for sure it definitely wasn't on our side, which was evident by what it said next;

"Prepare to be deleted digidestined! By the order of the Demon Lords: Lucemon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, Belphamon, Daemon, and Barbamon, You will fall by my hammer!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or DBZ Abridged by TFS. I only own this story and my original characters (OCs)

Ps: go reference the previous chapter to know what specialty attacks do what.

Pss: I'm never done a fight scene before so please forgive me if this isn't up to your standards.

Set: Now read on!

Death and Reincarnation

Chapter Four

-Location: Digital world unknown area-

-Time: 5:00 Pm-

Pov: 3rd

The battle had just begun and already drake was almost unconscious, and all he had to say for himself was:

Drake: Ugh did anyone get the number of that Bitchmon?

Puppetmon: 18

Drake: Thank you!

Ok, this embarrassing let's skip ahead a little bit to the actual fight.

-Location: Digital world unknown area-

-Time: 6:00 Pm-

Pov: 3rd

Puppetmon slams his hammer down trying to smash Renée with it first, only to get countered by Pride who launches a double impact. Drake decides to try and tag team Puppetmon with Pride only to get whacked by Puppetmon's hammer in to a tree, hard. Pride decides to end it quickly with a heartbreak shot. Needless to say it ends it rather quickly. Before Puppetmon is deleted to he has a few choice words to say to the Digi destined. Let's hear them shall we?

**** you Digi destined! **** you! You may have destroyed me but, there are much more powerful minions then me, which serve the demon lords. So this is my gift to you! And he sticks his middle finger up at them.

Drake: Did he just give us the middle finger?

Renée: Yes, he did, this has just become the most disturbing day of my afterlife.

All four: Ditto!

Pride: Let's see if we can find some shelter before we get attacked again shall we?

Maggie: I'm all for that! I need to clean my armor anyway. It's absolutely filthy!

Drake: Maybe we can find a lake or something to wash off in, while we're at it.

Renée: My fur is caked with grime and dirt, not that I'm complaining about it though.

Pride: I think that a bath is a good idea for all of us.

Not two seconds after Pride said that did they find a beach house/mansion with outdoor bath and seemingly all the necessities.

Maggie: Oh, my god, I can't believe it there's a mansion seemingly in the middle of nowhere and it looks unoccupied.

?: It's occupied but there's room for all of you still, Digi destined.

Drake: Is that?

Renée: No way it's a Raindramon.

Raindramon: Quite right. I've been waiting for you Digi destined for a very long time.

Drake: How long is a long time?

Raindramon: I lost count after 20 trillion years.

All four: 20 TRILLION YEARS!

Raindramon: Not so loud I'm old not deaf.

All Four: Sorry…

Raindramon: Anyway you're free to stay in this mansion free of charge and in exchange I help teach you the basics of being a digimon, for instance how you digivolve per say. Oh and one more thing sorry to drop the proverbial bomb on you Pride, but I do have a special relationship too you one which not even you knew. Have you ever wondered why you didn't know your real name as a human? It's because you never had one.

Pride: What are you saying?

Raindramon: I'm saying that you were never meant to be born as a human, none of you were, and you were always meant to be digimon. This, in fact, has been going on for a very long time.

Drake: How long?

Raindramon: It happened to me in your world about 70 years ago, that would be about 35 trillion digital years ago. I was once a soldier in WWII, but that's a story for another time. We'll talk more about this later, for now, it's time for you four to get some rest; you'll need it for tomorrow.

Soon after, the four new digimon found their beds and were soon out like a light, until the next morning that is.

Author's Notes: Of course this was only there first fight but the odds were severely in the Digi destined's favor. So of course they would make quick work of their opponent even if he was a mega level. Hope this was still up to your standards, if not I'll try to do a lot better next time. See You, next chapter!


End file.
